


Marmora's Drive Thru

by Maek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 am, Awkward Flirting?, M/M, drive thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maek/pseuds/Maek
Summary: “I’ll have the number one, a large sweet tea, and a side of you,” he flirted playfully at the end.“Sorry, I didn’t catch the end,” the voice apologized sincerely. “A side of what?”“A side of fries,” Lance mumbled, embarrassed. His cheeks flushed at his fail to flirt.





	Marmora's Drive Thru

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted anything.  
> So this is to test the waters. I just wanted to try it out, and hopefully get feedback :)
> 
> Thank you for giving this a shot.

“Huuuuunk,” Lance whined as he leaned against his roommate.

“Lance,” Hunk groaned, and tugged his blanket over his head. “You know I love you, but I have a final in the morning.” Hunk turned his back to Lance, yawning as he continued on. “So no, I will not make you food at three in the freaking morning.”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, a small pout formed on his lips as he got up defeatedly.

“Fine, I’ll go drive around to see who’s open,” Lance muttered and left the room. He put on his blue lion slippers and grabbed his keys, not caring that he was in his pajamas. He left their apartment and began to drive around aimlessly, looking for anywhere that was open.

  
~~~~~

  
After driving for a few minutes, he pulled into a 24/7 drive thru.

“Welcome to Marmora’s,” a voice called out through the speaker. “What can I get for you today?”

_Damn_. Lance thought as he listened to the voice, it was deep and melodic. _The person speaking must be an angel._

“Hello?” The voice called out once more, a hint of impatience seeping through his voice.

“Oh, sorry,” Lance answered, looking over the menu. “I’ll have the number one, a large sweet tea, and a side of you,” he flirted playfully at the end.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch the end,” the voice apologized sincerely. “A side of what?”

“A side of fries,” Lance mumbled, embarrassed. His cheeks flushed at his fail to flirt.

“Alrighty, the total is 7.95, go ahead and drive up to the first window.”

Lance pulled up to the window, his jaw dropping as he caught sight of the worker. “You’ve got to be kidding me?” He muttered to himself, shamelessly looking the male over.

“Hello, your total is 7.95,” the male repeated as he opened the window. _He’s freaking hot._ Lance thought to himself as he checked the worker out.

“Excuse me?” The worker asked in shock, his eyebrows furrowing together. _Oh no. I did not just say that out loud._ Lance’s eyes widen in horror as his brain scrambled to think of an excuse.

“I said it’s freaking hot,” he blurted out, blushing brightly. “Out here, ya know?” He continued on, fanning himself awkwardly. “Who would have thought it would be this hot at 3 a.m.?” He asked nervously, handing the worker a 10 dollar bill.

“Yeaaah,” the worker replied slowly, going along with Lance. “Extremely hot,” he grinned, taking the bill from Lance. “Your order will be out soon,” he announced, handing Lance his change and walking away from the window.

“I can’t believe I said that,” Lance groaned, hitting his head against the steering wheel. “It should be illegal to be that good looking.”

  
~~~~~

  
“What has you in a good mood?” Matt asked his co-worker curiously.

“Hmm?” Keith looked over to Matt as he leaned against the counter. “Oh. Uhhh, nothing.”

“Nothing, huh?” He smirked as he cooked the meal. “Then why are you smiling to yourself?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he finished cooking. “You’ve been brooding in the corner since your work shift started, and that was 5 hours ago.”

“I haven’t been brooding,” Keith grumbled defensively.

“Sure, and I’m not a genius,” Matt retorted.

“I’m glad you’re finally coming to terms with that,” Keith teased as he placed the order into a take out bag.

“Keith,” Matt rolled his eyes before giving his co-worker a pointed look.

“Fine,” Keith sighed. “Don’t tell Shiro, but the customer that just came is really cute,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“You gonna ask him out?” Matt asked with a wide grin.

“Matt.” Keith gave him a deadpan stare as though the answer was obvious.

“Does he bat for the same team?” Matt continued with a smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You should see his shirt,” Keith chuckled, nodding his head slightly.

“His shirt?” Matt’s face scrunched up, confused by the comment. “What does his shirt have to do with him being gay? Does it give off gay vibes? Can shirts even do that? Do my shirts give off gay vibes?”

Keith groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How does Shiro handle you?” He raised his hand when Matt went to answer. “No, don’t tell me. Just go look at his shirt through the window or something.”

What Keith wasn’t expecting, was for Matt to rush to the window and pull it open to look at the shirt.

“Ooooh!” Matt exclaimed, laughter bubbling out of him. “Sorry, I heard some noise, so I thought it was raining,” he played it off as he looked at Lance’s startled face.

“O-oh?” Lance said confused, glancing up to the sky.

Matt closed the window and went back to the kitchen, to see Keith glaring at him.

“You idiot,” he growled in disbelief.

“You should definitely ask him out,” Matt ignored Keith, smiling as he pulled out a pen and post-it, shoving them into Keith’s hands.

“You know I can’t,” he groaned, placing the items on the counter. “I don’t know how to be in a relationship, or how they work.”

“C’mon, Keith,” Matt placed an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “All I’m saying, is give it a try. Maybe it’ll just come to you. Plus no relationship is the same, just be you.”

“Just be me?” He asked, letting out a long sigh. “I’ll do it, but this means you definitely can’t let Shiro know.” He narrowed his eyes at Matt.

“Deal,” Matt grinned and walked away.

“Just be me,” he repeated softly to himself before scribbling down on the post-it and pasting it on the bag.

  
~~~~~

  
“Sorry for the long wait,” the worker apologized as he handed Lance his meal and drink.

“You’re fine,” Lance smiled, then shook his head. “I mean it’s fine, not like you’re fine- not that you’re not fine! ‘Cause you totally are, not in a creepy way,” he ranted, cringing at himself as he dug himself into a deeper hole. “Sorry, I’m just gonna go.”

“It’s ok, drive safe, yeah?” The worker smiled down at Lance. “Have a good night.”

“Ok,” Lance nodded, smiling back as he drove out of the drive thru and back to his apartment. Once he got home, he went straight to his room and turned on the tv, making sure the volume wasn’t too loud. He got the take out bag and looked at the post-it on the front.

“No. Way.” He gasped, reading it over once more.

_Message me?_  
XXX-XXX-XXXX  
-Keith

_P.S. Nice shirt ;)_

Lance immediately looked down at what he was wearing and slapped his hand against his forehead. “Out of all the shirts I could have been wearing,” he whispered in disbelief. His shirt read, “I ain’t biased I’m fine with both.” He laughed, shaking his head slightly, still not believing the entire situation.

“Maybe it’s a mistake?” He wondered aloud, biting his lip as he played around with his phone. “No, no. He definitely wrote this for me, I was the only one there,” a smile made its way to his lips, and he began to type in Keith’s number.

**Hey… It’s the guy from the drive thru? The name’s Lance btw :)**

He hit send and did a little victory dance. “I got a cute guy’s number,” he sung to himself, excited to tell Hunk in the morning.

** Hey, Lance. Glad to see you actually messaged me.  
It took you a while, so I thought you might have died from the ‘heat.’ **

Lance laid in bed as he read the texts eagerly, quickly typing in his own response.

**You totally heard me, didn’t you? How embarrassing :(  
And my shirt! Is that why that dude leaned out of the window? He scared me to death!**

****  
**I thought it was cute.  
Yeah, don’t mind him.  
Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time? If that’s okay with you.**

**I would like that :)  
I’m free this Friday.**

** Friday it is. I’ll pick you up at 5? **

**Cool.  
Don’t miss me ;)**

** How will I live on?  
Umm… Can keep on messaging you? **

Lance smiled at the last text. _He’s a little awkward, but that’s cute_.

**Oh my. Is that sarcasm?  
Of course. I’d be mad if you didn’t  >:(**

** Me? Sarcastic? Never :0  
Can’t have that now, can we? **

**No, we can’t :)**

** Finish you food, Dork.  
Goodnight. **

**Goodnight, have fun at work.**

He pulled out his food and began to eat, despite his food being cold. The only thing that was on Lance’s mind was the fact that he had a date.

“Thank you, Hunk,” he whispered with a smile. Lance went out for food and got more than he could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you.  
> It means a lot to me, honestly. 
> 
> I'm planning a new story, but it may take a while. I'll give y'all updates on if I do go through with it :)
> 
> Also, here's the link to the shirt I was thinking of https://www.redbubble.com/people/lordzuuko/works/26903588-i-aint-biased-im-fine-with-both?p=triblend-tee


End file.
